Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a compound. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bicyclic compound and a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
Description of Related Art
A stroke ranks the third of ten leading causes of death in Taiwan. World Health Organization (WHO) also lists the stroke ranking the second of global leading causes of death. There are 5.8 million people died due to the stroke worldwide in 2005. It is expected to be 6.5 million people died due to the stroke worldwide in 2015. Population structure in Taiwan gradually becomes aging society, and the aging is an important risk factor for the stroke. According to a health care information in a local stroke center, a stroke risk in old people over 80 years old is 384 times higher than the stroke risk in young people under 30 years old.
The stroke, also known as a cerebrovascular accident (CVA), is a rapid development of a brain function loss caused by an abnormal blood supply to a brain. The stroke is due to a damage in a brain blood supply, so that local brain cells can not get enough nutrients and oxygen resulting in nerve function impairments. The stroke can be classified into two major categories: an ischemic stroke and a hemorrhagic stroke. In general, about 80% of the strokes are the ischemic strokes, and the rest being hemorrhagic strokes. The causes of hemorrhagic stroke and the ischemic stroke are different. The hemorrhagic stroke is caused by a blood vessel that breaks and bleeds into the brain, and the hemorrhagic stroke has a high mortality rate. The ischemic stroke is caused by a blood clot that blocks or plugs a blood vessel in the brain, and the ischemic stroke has a lower mortality rate compared to the hemorrhagic stroke. However, the ischemic stroke usually leads to neurobehavioral damages.
The only FDA (Food and Drug Administration) approved treatment for the ischemic stroke is tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) since 1996. The tPA works by dissolving the clot and improving blood flow to the part of the brain being deprived of blood flow, but the treatment of the tPA increases a probability of a cerebral hemorrhage by 10 times. In addition, physical disabilities of patients suffered from the ischemic stroke cause the problems in care-staffs and financial burdens at home and national health economic burdens. Therefore, a development of a drug for a stroke treatment to reduce a nerve cell damage caused by the ischemic stroke for enhancing a therapeutic effect on the ischemic stroke is in need.